While driving, a vehicle driver commonly prefers, perhaps along with fellow vehicle occupants, to simultaneously be entertained, for instance audibly. The reasons for that may, for instance, relate to taking the opportunity to listening to music, a book or a podcast, keeping up to date with news updates, and/or being kept informed of the traffic situation, etc. As a beneficial side effect, listening to entertaining content may be mind-stimulating to the vehicle driver, thus assisting said driver in maintaining his or her attention to thereby drive more safely, and furthermore to enable said driver to, to greater extent, have a pleasant driving experience.
Entertaining content being consumed in the vehicle, regardless of the initiator thereof, is commonly provided irrespective of a driving situation of the vehicle, and without consideration of driving more safely. That is, the content is conventionally selected merely in view of its entertaining value, without taking into consideration other aspects. A scenario which is commonly considered inconvenient, however, arises when a vehicle occupant out driving reaches a final destination, and the piece of entertainment being consumed in the vehicle—commonly referred to as infotainment—has not yet come to an end. The vehicle occupant may then need to either interrupt consumption of the entertaining content, or stay in the vehicle until said content has been enjoyed in full.
In order to avoid said scenario, U.S. Pat. No. 8,909,476, for instance, discloses an approach for recommending a content item for consumption during travel based on a travel time associated with a travel route. A solution is suggested which generates recommendations—i.e. messages featuring individual content items or lists thereof—for selection by the user based on timing information. However, although taking into consideration a timing aspect of the entertainment being provided in view of the travel route destination,
U.S. Pat. No. 8,909,476 does not provide a solution contributing to driving more safely; nor does U.S. Pat. No. 8,909,476 provide a solution for driving situation based infotainment in general.